<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the Moonlight by KindListener, ZeroEchoBravoSeven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532974">Dancing in the Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener'>KindListener</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven'>ZeroEchoBravoSeven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zebs and JJ's RPs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, Fighting for Dominance, Grinding, Groping, M/M, Marking, Teasing, Vampire Hunters, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Status:</b> On hiatus.<br/><b>Pairing(s):</b> Vampire Hunter!Fujin x Vampire!Shang Tsung<br/><b>Roles:</b> Zebs as Fujin, Jay as Shang Tsung<br/><b>Summary:</b> Shang Tsung finds himself in one of Fujin's traps and tries to charm his way back out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujin/Shang Tsung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zebs and JJ's RPs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing in the Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Translations at the end.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmm…” Fujin hummed thoughtfully as he regarded the creature hanging above him, currently trapped in magically enhanced netting. He had received word from the local village that a vampire had been terrorizing its people, eating away at the population like locusts in a wheat field. It had been difficult for him to track the creature at first, as it attacked at random, no clear preference for its prey. It was only by word of mouth that Fujin had learned of the vampire’s location; an island, just off the coast of the mainland, shrouded in heavy fog. It hadn’t taken terribly long to catch the creature once he had set up his traps, and it was only a matter of time before one of his traps had been activated. Glancing up at the hissing, writhing form, like a fly in a spider’s web, was a terribly familiar face. “Shang Tsung,” He greeted, removing his hat and locking his crossbow into place on his belt. He lowered his head and swept out an arm in  a mocking bow. “Getting into trouble as always, it would seem… did I catch you at a bad time?” </p><p>As the shock of the trap wears off, Shang Tsung tries to keep the blessed chains away from his skin as it results in terrible burns that make him hiss angrily.<br/>
"... Polite as ever, Fujin." He bites back venemously, giving the his captor an exasperatedly frustrated glare. He'd heard of a hunter roaming his usual haunt, asking too many questions. He thought he might be human, an easy target that he would enjoy drinking from in celebration. Of course, nothing can ever be that simple. "To what do I owe the pleasure, business or pleasure?" Shang asks, his lips twisted into an angry pout.</p><p>A silver brow raises at the question and Fujin chuckles at the sorcerer’s dour expression.<br/>
“Of course, manners maketh man, after all.” The hunter places his hat back on his head, moving to sit down on a large stone which had appeared to have fallen through the ceiling given the ray of moonlight shining into the room. “I’m here on business, sorcerer. It appears you have been causing quite the ruckus in the nearby village. I was called to investigate, although… while I did not expect it to be you, I cannot say I’m terribly surprised, given your… proclivities.”</p><p>Being careful to note the chain netting that restricts his movement, Shang opens his arms with a flourish.<br/>
"And I thought you may have come for a light spot of almond tea and conversation." He drawls sarcastically. "... The lives I purged from that village were all but pointless and, though I prefer the earthy taste of wolf blood, I need it to survive. Mortal humans are but cattle to me and my kin, just as they are pawns in the hands of you and your corrupted, thunder god brother." The sorcerer explains passively, studying his painted nails, now chipped as he scrambled the ground for purchase at the drag of the trap around him.</p><p>“Perhaps you do, sorcerer,” he agrees, making himself comfortable. “However, it would be most wise of you to be more mindful of how many lives you are taking.” Glowing cyan lock briefly with crimson red, before Shang Tsung turns his attention to his nails. “Uncontrollable thirst has been the downfall of your kind before, and I am more than acquainted with the techniques needed to ensure your kind stay down.” Subconsciously he traces his fingers over the set of stakes fastened to his belt, pointed tips dipped in silver to ensure that the heart of the beast they were plunged into, vampire or werewolf, would be destroyed.</p><p>The subtle touch to his utility belt makes Shang Tsung glance down at the wind god as he begins to drum his fingertips against the back of his other hand.<br/>
"Yes, overfeeding has been the defeat of many. Nevertheless have you simply come to give me a fair warning or have you come to put me down?" He asks, condescending gaze connecting with Fujin's as he continues to hang from the ceiling, his leather coat protecting him from the majority of the blessed chains.</p><p>“On that, I am still deciding,” The hunter replies, watching as the vampire does his best to avoid touching the chains of the net. “I know your devious nature well enough to believe that a mere warning will not be enough to dissuade you for long. Although… while I am more than prepared to use force if necessary… I am more inclined to try and achieve a more… peaceful resolution.”</p><p>"Of course, ever the pacifist." A smile spreads across the sorcerer's lips. "Would you let me down? I'd rather have this conversation with you in a more dignified manner." Shang asks, huffing as he accidentally burns his wrist against the chain.</p><p>“That depends on whether you can behave yourself once the chains come down,” Fujin replies, knowing better than to take the sorcerer’s words at face value. “You must forgive my wariness, sorcerer, after all,” A small smile tugs at the wind god’s lips. “while you may have a silver tongue, it is not enough to conceal your fangs, and I do not wish to risk having a bite taken out of me.” If you are lucky enough to survive a vampire bite, the wounds heal abnormally slowly and usually require a trip to the apothecary. It’s an evolutionary advantage, of course, what creature that feeds by bleeding out its prey would allow its victim the opportunity to heal?</p><p>"I'll behave for you, Fujin." Shang teases, running the tip of his tongue against his dangerously pointed canines. "That being said, you'd survive. You are a god, after all, and I think you'd be surprised at how pleasurable the experience can be. There is a reason why my meals came, ready and willing." The god would be fine after a bite, he's certain, given his regenerative healing as well as his overall strength. The sorcerer has never tasted the likes of a god's blood before. Animal blood is for those dying of starvation, human blood is standard, wolf blood is reserved as an irregular treat but god blood? His crimson eyes drift over Fujin's throat, ears ringing with the beat of the hunter's pulse.</p><p>Fujin knows the hunting strategies of vampires. He’s learned over time through… personal experience… as well as his own mistakes how to go about properly catching a blood sucker. Vampires are inhumanely attractive and alluringly charming—they have to be if they want their prey to come to them willingly. It goes without saying that Shang Tsung has been alive long enough to know how to take full advantage of his abilities, but Fujin doubts the sorcerer has met a hunter who’s lived longer than he has. The wind god contemplates the vampire’s words, eyeing him warily before he gets to his feet.<br/>
“Very well. But do keep in mind the situation you are in right now, sorcerer.” Lifting his crossbow from his belt, Fujin aims the weapon at the ceiling, where the chain net holds fast. A single wind arrow is all he needs to have the trap loosening, dropping the vampire to the floor as it unfurls against the ground.</p><p>Landing on his feet, Shang Tsung saunters up to Fujin, painfully aware of the ringing in his ears thanks to him being so close to the god's warm, throbbing body. Thanks to years of being in such situations, he easily masks his thirst.<br/>
"What's your plan of action then if you aren't here to deliver a warning or planning to put me down for good? I venture to guess a slap on the wrist." He runs his tongue across his lips, eyes occasionally leaving the god's luminous eyes to take a gander at his jugular, peaking over the collar of his armour.</p><p>“I let you down to talk, sorcerer, nothing more,” The god replies, lifting his crossbow to press the tip of the weapon underneath Shang Tsung’s chin. The hunter has silver arrows in his arsenal should he need use of them, but for now he doesn’t feel threatened enough to reach for them. “And I do believe you promised to behave?” He tilts his head, a knowing look in his eyes as the vampire’s gaze drifts to the column of his throat, focusing intently on the throbbing vein of his jugular.</p><p>"And I will." He ensures the god. "I just find my captor, in this situation, to be frustratingly alluring." Shang purrs, head tilted up as he feels the crossbow pressed under his jaw. His voice is smooth as silk, unwavering at the obvious threat. "It's been so very long since our last meeting. What a shame you're only here on business." Gently, he trails the back of his fingers against Fujin's cheek, lips still quirked into a slight smirk.</p><p>“A wise man knows not to mix business with pleasure, sorcerer,” The god retorts, slowly lowering his weapon to re-holster it on his belt. “And in this line of work, it is very rare that their paths cross to begin with. Hunters that seek the thrill of dancing with danger do not usually last very long, I’ve found.” The hunter takes a step back, resuming his original position as he lowers himself back down onto the chunk of rubble. “Though perhaps… if you are amicable enough, we might be able to reach a solution in which we both get what we want, hm?”</p><p>Shang has to repress a sigh of relief as the weapon is lowered. As the hunter seats himself again, Shang puffs his chest out slightly.<br/>
"And what *do* you want?" He asks, voice low and quiet as he purrs. A finger graces the god's jaw as he slowly tilts Fujin's head up, fixing their gazes. Charm turned up to the maximum, Shang leans down until theirs only a few inches between their lips. "I'll do all I can to appease you, *Lord Fujin*."</p><p>When you’ve been a hunter for as long as Fujin has, you learn how to resist the charming allure of vampires. It takes time, and the wind god has certainly fallen right into their clutches on more than one occasion (especially when he was in his early days), but for some reason, he finds it much harder to resist the man in front of him. Maybe it’s the way the ray of moonlight illuminates the sorcerer’s body, emphasizing the supple curves of his body, the strong line of his jaw, and… Fujin’s brows furrow as he forces himself to concentrate.<br/>
“I want you to stop terrorizing the villagers,” he murmurs, allowing the vampire to tilt his chin up, breath ghosting over his lips as Shang Tsung leans in so close the hunter can smell the slight hint of iron in his breath. “And to promise me you will learn to better control your thirst.”</p><p>Drawing away as the hunter replies, tone clipped, Shang turns his back to him.<br/>
"You have my word; I'll stop targeting that village..." He steps into the moonlight, basking under it's elegant rays. The light glints off his eyes as he turns back to face the god. "But if I do that for you then what do I gain? I know that you do not wish to kill me, Fujin, so let us settle on a trade of sorts. How much is that village of worthless, insignificant people worth to you?" He wets his lips again, this time making a note to visibly drag his eyes over Fujin's exposed throat, eyes lidded and knowing.</p><p>The focused gaze on his throat doesn’t surprise the wind god as he listens to Shang Tsung’s response. “More than a pint of blood, I can assure you,” he answers, deft fingers already working on loosening the clasps of his cloak. “But how can you prove to me that you will keep your word once you have what you want, Shang Tsung?” He questions, not missing how the vampire’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, hunger, and traces of what the hunter thinks is lust, simmering in his gaze.</p><p>Shang watches the way he parts his cloak, incidentally slowly, like wrapping paper being peeled from a gift.<br/>
"I'm afraid I can give you nothing but my word. I realise, given my reputation, that may not be satisfactory but it is all I can give you." He explains, stepping toward the hunter, his tongue squirming in his mouth. The taste of a god. It sounds unreal. When the cloak is pushed from Fujin's broad shoulders, Shang stoops down slightly and draws ever closer, pressing a chaste kiss to his jugular before whispering against his ear. "If you surrender yourself to the sensation, you may find it pleasurable, my lord..."</p><p>A shudder runs down Fujin’s spine in response to Shang Tsung’s words, pulse spiking slightly as the vampire presses a chaste kiss to his throat, so soft and fleeting it’s barely there. Still though, he has a reputation to uphold, and it will take more than a silver tongue to convince him to shed any more of his armour. “While I am willing to shed some blood if need be, I do not feel inclined to engage in anything terribly unholy.” the smile that spreads across the wind god’s face is far too innocent for what he’s done in the past, but if the vampire wants anything more than his blood, he’s going to have to put in a bit of work for it.</p><p>Chuckling darkly against the god's ear, Shang Tsung slakes his tongue against his throat, sighing at the rich taste of his skin. He was never taught not to play with his food and this is just too much fun.<br/>
"Unholy?" He echoes, humour evident in his tone. "What would class as unholy for a god? Surely consorting with a beast such as myself would." Shang gently grazes his sharp canines over the wind god's throat, feeling the strain of the tendons, the sensitivity of the skin, the blood beating beneath the flesh. Fujin has no idea what he's gotten himself into.</p><p>“Consorting with beasts is in the job description, Shang Tsung, or have you forgotten why I am here in the first place?” Fujin swiftly pulls a stake from his belt, spinning it in his grasp so that the silver-tipped point is turned towards the vampire. “It is unwise to play with your food, chīsana kyūketsuki, especially when it’s capable of fighting back.” The hunter drags the point along the length of Shang Tsung’s neck, watching as the skin splits in response to the silver, steam rising from the wound, hissing as the flesh tries to close. Silver is not fatal to vampires unless driven through their hearts, and the wind god knows this, pressing a bit harder and watching as the sorcerer squirms.</p><p>The discomfort of the silver pressed to his skin makes Shang shiver and sigh, breath brushing over Fujin's throat.<br/>
"I thought we had come to a sound conclusion." He murmurs softly, grasping the god's wrist and twisting it, causing the stake to clatter against the temple floor. The sorcerer holds both of the wind god's wrists behind his back, straddling his thighs to resume nuzzling against his throat. "Am I to assume that our arrangement is...off the table?" He groans, trailing his lips against Fujin's cheek as he feels the burn of the silver begin to heal. </p><p>Fujin lets out a soft grunt when the vampire grasps both of his wrists, twisting them behind his back as he climbs into the god’s lap, lips pressed to the column of his neck. The stake clatters to the ground, but with a summoned breeze, the weapon is picked up off the ground and returned to the hunter’s belt. “As far as arrangements go, I offered to give up some blood in exchange for the safety of the village. I do not recall agreeing to anything else, sorcerer.” The god watches out of the corner of his eye as Shang Tsung’s split flesh slowly knits itself back together, far slower than a wound would normally heal given his vampiric healing, and Fujin finds himself taking satisfaction in knowing that despite the sorcerer’s bravado, he is still as vulnerable to silver as any other of his kind.</p><p>"And this is me taking my cut. I enjoy savouring my meals, Fujin, especially ones of such rarity." The sorcerer explains, pressing kisses along the wind god's jawline until he draws back to gaze into his cyan eyes. "Blood has different tastes dependant upon the current emotion of the vessel. That is why I take the time and effort to charm my meals; they taste a lot sweeter that way." Gently, he brushes his lips against Fujin's, not fully kissing him but allowing himself to feel the softness of the flesh there. "I suggest that you relax, tiánmì de shìqíng, or I may have to force the sweetness from your veins."</p><p>“Then I suggest you work on your charm, Shang Tsung, as I am not just your average meal.” The hunter replies sweetly, amusement clear on his face as the vampire kisses his way up to the wind god’s full lips. “Need I remind you that I have been a hunter for far longer than you have been alive, and I have found myself in the clutches of your kind before. This is not the first time a vampire has tried to make a meal of me,” Fujin’s voice lowers to a sultry purr, cyan eyes regarding the nocturnal creature currently seated in his lap. “So you will have to do better than that…”</p><p>"Better?" He chides. "That can be arranged." With a click of Shang's fingers, neon green manacles replace the hand holding Fujin's wrists and he begins to fully utilise their use. He unfastens the god's armour, parting the robes beneath to display the pale canvas of his chest, marked and scarred. There are tell-tale bite marks, all too familiar scars that decorate his muscular upper body. "I see you have fallen prey to one of mine before, Lord Fujin." Shang purrs, moving to kneel between his knees. Trailing his lips against every scar, the sorcerer soon presses his lips to the wind god's sternum, feeling the flutter of the hunter's heart beneath his ribs. Slowly, he reaches around to untie the god's hair, letting it fall around his shoulders and against his back. In the moonlight, his skin seems to glimmer, eyes glowing with the light of a thousand stars as Shang watches his gaze waver.</p><p>The wind god pulls against the chains, testing their strength. When his arms remain bound and held fast, the corners of his lips twitch up into a faint smile. When Shang Tsung pulls his robes open, revealing the expanse of his chest, gaze drawn to the faded scars of bite marks, the hunter can’t repress the low chuckle that rises up in his chest “Indeed, I have,” He agrees, watching with mild intrigue as the vampire drops to his knees, tracing the scars with his mouth. “Blood is a small price to pay for the safety of others and I am curious… where do you intend to leave your mark, sorcerer?”</p><p>Shang, relatively annoyed with the resilience of the hunter against his allure, considers the question. A groan is pulled from his lips as he presses his cheek against Fujin's inner thigh, trailing a fingertip from the god's lip, over his chin, down the swell of his adam's apple, grazing his chest, over his abdomen and only stopping at the waist of his lower robes. The view from below is beautiful, his skin gently reflecting the starlight perfectly. After a minute or so of silence, he stands and takes a step back. Despite the confident tone of his captive, Fujin looks gorgeously prepared. Still there is challenge in breaking a god, he supposes.<br/>
"No, the question is; where won't I?" Shang resumes his spot in the wind god's lap, leaning to press his mouth to his jugular. Without breaking the skin with his fangs, he sucks a portion of flesh between his teeth to leave a pleasing mark, rolling his hips languidly, working himself to hardness as well as goading the hunter.</p><p>Fujin can’t help but find the vampire’s irritation endearing as he once again settles himself in the hunter’s lap, mouthing at his neck and worrying the flesh between his teeth, sucking a dark bruise into the pale skin. “Hm… jealous are we? Or perhaps you’re just frustrated that I’m not falling before your feet like your prey usually does,” His lips quirk into a grin. “I apologize if you’re not used to putting in this much work for a meal…” The sensation of the sorcerer’s sharp teeth against his skin draws a low hum from the god. The hunter bites his lip in response to the feeling of Shang Tsung undulating in his lap, rocking his hips down against the wind god’s pelvis. He can feel the flesh beneath his pants twitch in interest, blood slowly creeping from his head to his groin.</p><p>"I'll admit, you're more challenging than my regular meals, yes." Shang murmurs, moving to leave another mark against his throat. One hand goes to grasp the god's shoulder, the other snaking round to thread his strong fingers into Fujin's long, silky hair, nails dragging against the scalp. "It's as refreshing as it is frustrating." His voice is no louder than a whisper. His fingers curl against the hunter's scalp, roughly pulling his head back to expose the pale column of his neck. Nipping at the swell of his adam's apple, Shang lets out a huff, dipping his hips a little lower as he feels a slight jolt beneath him.</p><p>This time, when the sorcerer cants his hips down, Fujin’s rock up to meet him, huffing softly at the sensation of their bodies grinding this close together.<br/>
“I imagine it is,” He teases, eyes fluttering shut as long, slender fingers card through his hair, blunt nails scratching across his head. “But I suppose it is best for your prey to occasionally keep you on your toes, lest you be caught off guard. And I can assure you, watashi no okashi, not all hunters are as reasonable as I.”</p><p>"I have tangled with many of the...less peaceful variety. All of them have met their maker at my hands." Warmth pools between Shang's thighs as Fujin pushes upward. The hand on his shoulder reaches down to slip into the god's pants, curling his fingers around his half-mast cock as the sorcerer continues to leave large, red welts across his neck. "Their blood quenched my thirst for weeks as I fed off them slowly. I kept them alive as I drained them. Day by day, they got weaker." The memory only fans the fires of his arousal. "They pleaded and they begged but they had crossed the wrong beast and their penance was their lives, their souls and their blood." </p><p>The wind god sighs, rolling his eyes somewhat at the vampire’s melodramatic speech. “Mm… are you sure they met their end from blood loss?” The hunter questions, moaning softly as Shang Tsung’s hand slips below the waistband of his pants to grab at his cock. He can feel his shaft thicken further in the sorcerer’s grip as he continues to suck dark marks into his skin. “As I say,” Fujin huffs, swallowing thickly as his pulse spikes. “I am much more inclined to resolve conflicts peacefully, but If you wish for me to be… harsher, I can be.” With a sharp slice of wind, the god is freed from Shang Tsung’s chains, shackles falling from his wrists as he grabs at the vampire’s hips, tilting his head up to mouth at the strong curve of his jaw.</p><p>Shang huffs out a chuckle against the god's neck as he continues to work his hand on Fujin's half-hard cock. He feels the hunter cut through his chains, freed hands reaching to grasp at his hips, lips pressed against the sorcerer's jawline. Feeling his control over the situation slipping, Shang sucks in a breath, humming lowly as a lazy, bemused smirk curls at the corners of his mouth.<br/>
"Ahh... You've decided I need a lesson in discipline, my lord...?" He purrs breathily, continuing to palm at Fujin's cock, the hand in his hair encouraging the god to keep his mouth against the sorcerer's skin. He begins to build up a rhythm, slowly working the hunter to full hardness, silently praising the size of his arousal. "Yánlì de chǔfá? Colour me intrigued..."</p><p>“I said nothing about discipline, Shang Tsung,” Fuijn muses, scraping his teeth over the strong tendon that pushes against the sorcerer’s skin. “I am merely offering a suggestion.” A cool breeze blows through the room, rustling old tapestries and brushing through both men’s hair. The vampire keeps his hand on the hunter’s cock steady, encouraging the flesh to harden fully, and the wind god can feel arousal beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach, and the soft moan that bubbles up from his throat is muffled against the column of Shang Tsung’s neck. His scent is… rich and cloying. Mysterious. With the undertones of different spices just below the surface. The hunter does not often sleep with his targets, and this may be the first time in a very long while that he will indulge himself in such a way.</p><p>"Discipline is such an interesting branch of pleasure, Fujin. You wanted more than my word, I give you my body..." Shang purrs slowly. The sorcerer hears the sound that's soft and gentle against his throat, allowing a low groan to escape him in response. "What is your suggestion, tiánmì de shìqíng?" He breathes, moving his hand back to the god's shoulder once he's fully erect. He goes back to grinding down with his hips, allowing himself to feel the heat that has grounded itself between the hunter's thighs. "I haven't yet claimed what I am owed." Shang reminds him, giving his hair a gentle tug as he cocks his head, pressing an all-too-affectionate kiss to the god's head.</p><p>“My suggestion,” The hunter slides his hands from the vampire’s hips to his ass, groping the ample flesh there and tugging Shang Tsung ever closer, nipping lightly at his jugular. “Was merely that, if you prefer rougher treatment, I am more than willing to oblige.” Fujin nuzzles into the sorcerer’s throat, groaning quietly as the man above him continues to stoke the flames of his desire, grinding down against his arousal. The sorcerer’s next words draw a breathy chuckle from the wind god. “Nor have I stopped you from taking what you were promised.” He murmurs, feeling soft lips against the top of his head.</p><p>As Fujin's talented hands grasp and grope about his body, Shang feels his own arousal fully thicken, groaning headily.<br/>
"Rougher treatment sounds...inviting." The sorcerer breathes, taking in the scent of the wind god's hair. The silver threads pass through his fingers easily. Shang licks his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the god's shoulder. "Though, wouldn't you consider it unholy, my lord?" He asks with a small, devious smirk, dipping his hips and moaning wantonly as Fujin continues to tuck his face against the sorcerer's neck and make soft noises against the skin.</p><p>“Perhaps,” He replies. “But if this is how you lure all your meals, then maybe it is less ‘unholy’ as it is ‘standard routine’.” Fujin tilts his head slightly to give the sorcerer better access to his neck, sliding his hands up the expanse of his back and over his shoulders, tugging lightly at the thick fabric of his coat. “Don’t you think it’s only right for you to allow me to return the gesture…?” He questions, deft fingers toying with the clasps that hold his dark green vest closed.</p><p>A bemused grin curls even further at Shang Tsung's full lips as the hunter justifies his reasoning.<br/>
"But of course." Feeling the fastenings of his shirt being played with, the sorcerer easily unclasps them and parts the panels of his vest to expose his throat as well as the vast plain of his muscular chest and abdomen. "If you so wish." Shang replies, offering his neck, an old scar cutting across the skin, not faded from its rough, puckered state. "Though, I will not be dining until later."</p><p>With Shang Tsung’s abdomen on full display, the hunter can’t stop the pleased groan that rumbles up from his chest. The sorcerer is beautiful, there’s no denying that; lean muscle that flexes just underneath the dermis, acres of golden skin on full display, flesh unmarred save for a single set of scars, at the base of his throat. At the sight of the blemished shin, Fujin hums thoughtfully, leaning forward to trace over the raised scars with his tongue. The only wound a vampire can never heal is the bite that causes a person’s change. Despite the gift of vampiric healing, the puncture wounds will always remain as a permanent reminder of what that person had become.<br/>
“So, you were not always like this…” The wind god runs his hands down Shang Tsung’s sides, nails scraping lightly over the dips of his ribs. “I wonder… who did you meet your mortal end at, sorcerer? Perhaps they have already been slain at the hands of my fellow hunters… or perhaps they still roam the realms, looking for their next meal, as you are?”</p><p>"Make no mistake, I chose this life." Shang sighs, shuddering as he feels Fujin rake his nails over his sides. "I wear these scars as a badge of pride." The sorcerer raises a hand to press his fingers against the damp, puckered skin, feeling the god's saliva slick against it. He draws away, scanning Fujin's eyes before slowly pulling forward, pressing his lips to the god's. Shang's tongue gently slakes across the hunter's bottom lip as his hands move to cup the back of his neck. He licks and kisses at the wind god's lips, still rolling his hips to gain some form of friction as his cock begins to weep in the confines of his pants.</p><p>Fujin smiles against Shang Tsung’s lips as the vampire leans forward to kiss him, movements growing impatient as he continues to undulate in his lap.<br/>
“You are not the first to have done so, Shang Tsung,” He says, sliding a hand down the length of the sorcerer’s torso to cup at his cock, feeling a dampness in the fabric. “Nor will you be the last, I assume. Immortality is, after all, priceless to many.” For having been the blight on the nearby town, Shang Tsung seems terribly affectionate, touch soft and breath airy as he continues to kiss the hunter beneath him, body desperate for more sensation, more friction.</p><p>Gasping as Fujin palms at his cock, Shang Tsung feels his body flood with warmth. He kisses the hunter, soft and eager and sweet, fingers combing delicately through his long, silver hair. He ruts against the wind god's hand, mewling at the contact as it sends shocks of pleasure down his spine. The hunter could fault him for being too soft, too affectionate, but it's been a long while since he met a being that could put him in his place. He's content with biding his time before a meal but it would be ever sweeter if the god were to...take control. So he waits, kisses his guest sweetly, prays that his *harsher treatment* is as harsh as he hopes.</p><p>“Quite the impatient lover, aren’t you?” Fujin muses, feeling long fingers comb through his hair as the sorcerer shudders, hips jolting as he eagerly bucks into the hunter’s touch. The sound that spills from his lips has the wind god huffing out a soft laugh, sliding his other hand down to Shang Tsung’s hip, grip tightening around the crest of his pelvis. “if you wish to take your time with me, then allow me to return the favour.” As a god, Fujin normally has to be wary of his strength. Humans and animals are so fragile, and millennia of living among them has taught him to control his abilities. While Shang Tsung has the added benefit of vampiric healing, he doesn’t want it to look like he’s breaking their agreement. The hunter did agree to a bargain, after all. If the vampire wants him to be rough, he’ll have to say so.</p><p>Shang Tsung nearly bucks up against the god's hand, burying his lips against his shoulder. Nuzzling the flesh and tonguing at it, the sorcerer curls his fingertips against the curve of Fujin's shoulder blades.<br/>
"... I gave you my body, Fujin, and you choose to waste it's potential." Shang drags his sharpened nails across the god's back, ten blood red lines scoring down the hunter's back and the sorcerer revels in the sound he makes, watching the blood drip down his fingertips, red and wet.</p><p>At the drag of sharp nails down his back, Fujin inhales sharply, letting out a low moan in response to the stinging pain that races down his spine, blood, hot and wet dripping from the open cuts.<br/>
“I am… merely being… courteous… as I should be…” He breathes against the column of Shang Tsung’s throat. “Although… If you wish to have your limits tested,” The god hooks both arms under the vampire’s thighs, crossing the room in nearly an instant and slamming him hard enough against the wall to have dust falling from the ceiling. “So be it.” the hunter grabs at the sorcerer’s arms, pinning them by his head as he grinds his arousal up against his backside, godly strength more than enough to hold Shang Tsung against the wall, the fabric of his shirt slipping off his shoulders to hang loosely around his waist, baring the entirety of his torso to the vampire. The sharp tang of iron is heady in the air as Fujin presses his lips against the curve of Shang Tsung’s jaw, voice lowered to a purr. “Is this more to your liking, watashi no okashi?”</p><p>The wind is knocked from Shang's lungs as he's shoved to the wall. When Fujin holds his arms to the wall and grinds against him, the sorcerer sucks in a breath, groaning as he can almost taste the blood in the air.<br/>
"Gods, yes, Lord Fujin..." His body sings with excitement and arousal. The wind god is capable of so much; bringing so much pain, bringing so much pleasure. Shang's painfully hard cock twitches in his pants, another spurt of precome dampening the inside of his pants. "More to my liking? This is *perfect*, my lord... I'm eager for you to show me more." The sorcerer squirms in the god's grip, trying to gain more friction against his groin, nose to the air as he smells the iron.</p><p>“You will get more, I assure you,” The god grinds up against him to emphasize his promise, trailing a quick series of bites along the vampire’s throat. “But before we proceed further, tell me, sorcerer,” Fujin yanks Shang Tsung off the wall just enough to tear at his clothes, tossing his coat and vest carelessly to the floor. His lips quirk into a smirk as he presses the vampire back against the wall, eyes half-lidded and lips slightly parted. The way his fangs reflect the moonlight have a light shudder running down the hunter’s spine and he can feel the blood on his back beginning to dry. “How do you wish to have your meal? Rare, medium, or well done?” His tone is light and teasing, grip tightening around Shang Tsung’s wrists.</p><p>Shang runs his tongue over his teeth as the god eyes them and shivers. At the sudden surge of dominance, the sorcerer's body thrums with desire, pupils dilated as his gaze continues to challenge the hunter. The blood on his fingers has begun to coagulate.<br/>
"I prefer my meals rare, my lord. The flavours tend to be richer that way." Shang purrs, pushing his hips forward, searching for more friction.</p><p>“Hmm… rare indeed…” Fujin tilts his head at the same time he summons the winds, using his powers to draw his knife from his belt, levelling it the air and drawing it across the base of his own throat in a quick, precise line. The cut is shallow enough that it most likely will not scar, but still deep enough to have blood oozing from the wound, dripping down his neck and chest. His knife is easily returned to his belt before the god is pressing his lips to the vampire’s, preventing Shang Tsung from going for his neck. He can feel the sorcerer squirm desperately in his grasp, hips shifting as he attempts to free himself. The scent of blood is stronger now, and the hunter can feel the way his blood drips further down his chest, staining the pale flesh crimson.</p><p>As Fujin claims his lips in a kiss, Shang feels his hunger surge to the surface as the scent of blood permeates the air. Trying to push the thirst to the back of his mind, he focuses on the god's soft lips against his own, the smell of iron sinking into him, instincts strong as he attempts to mask them. The sorcerer's tongue presses against Fujin's lips, demanding entrance before moving past them and tracing along the inside of the god's mouth. The small, desperate sounds from Shang's throat would be embarrassing if he wasn't so focused on maintaining some form of contact with the wind god at all times.</p><p>“Thirsty?” Fujin murmurs against the vampire’s lips, tone playful. The soft, needy sounds that spill from the sorcerer’s lips are muffled by the hunter’s mouth as his tongue pushes into the god’s mouth, curious and prodding. He keeps his hands wrapped firmly around Shang Tsung’s wrists and he can feel the vampiric strength pushing back against him, muscles tensing. Blood continues to drip down his chest, beading to the surface of his skin with each beat of his heart and the hunter is sure that the vampire is just barely holding his hunger back. “If you think I smell good,” The god tilts his head, trailing kisses over the line of the sorcerer’s jaw. “I taste even better.”</p><p>Swallowing thickly, Shang Tsung tries to hold back the need to drink, to taste, to *feed*. He's stronger than his instincts. He can hold out. A violent shiver rushes through him as he hears the crimson fluid bubbling from the wound in Fujin's throat. His crimson eyes sharpen as he bursts free from the god's grip and he loses himself. Ferocious and feral, Shang pins the hunter to the ground, lapping the excess blood from the wind god's chest before sealing his mouth over the wound. The blood... It's divine. Fresh and sweet and rich and...*intoxicating*. The sorcerer pins Fujin's shoulders to the floor, straddling his lap as he drinks.</p><p>The hunter can’t stop the laughter that rings through the empty room as the vampire twists free, pinning him to the ground. The rough floor scrapes against his back, sharp pain flaring briefly as the cuts across his back throb. “There you are…” Fujin whispers against the sorcerer’s ear as Shang Tsung laps at the cut in his throat, greedy tongue darting out to catch every last drop the god’s body has to offer. The wind god doesn’t fight as his shoulders are held against the floor, keeping him in place as the vampire continues to feed, nails digging into his flesh. “Hmm… I can see why the villagers wanted you gone… you’re quite the ravenous thing, aren’t you?”</p><p>The creature barely hears the words as he continues to furiously feed and grind down against Fujin's cock. His breath comes in quick, shallow gasps as he briefly comes up for air. Blood spatters around his lips as all sense of honour and respect leaves him, the thirst devouring him alive. The blood fills his empty circulatory system, his veins running hot as energy consumes him, his strength growing. His own cock throbs with need as the god laughs at him, looks down on him. Ravenous *thing*. Something in the usually smug yet polite sorcerer hears the words, the degradation. Still, Shang remains with his lips to the shallow wound, biting and sucking and grinding down against the hunter. This is what he becomes when the temptation grows too strong; a hungry, blood-sucking beast.</p><p>Probably too far gone to care for what Fujin has to say, the hunter instead raises his hands to the vampire’s hips, canting his hips up to meet Shang Tsung’s movements as he grinds down against his cock. The flesh throbs with heat, and the wind god can’t stop the breathless moan that tumbles from his lips, eyes fluttering. The more blood Shang Tsung drinks, the warmer his body gets as energy surges through his system.<br/>
“Easy now, chīsana kyūketsuki, ” Fujin whispers, turning his head to press a soft kiss to the edge of the vampire’s jaw. “I hope you don’t intend to bleed me dry, that wasn’t part of our deal.” The concern is mostly nonexistant. The hunter is a god, after all, and cannot be killed that easily. Still though, it is probably good to remind the sorcerer of his manners before Fujin has to use real force to get him to stop.</p><p>The words seem to sink into one ear then sail right out of the other, unregistered. The lifeblood that fills his mouth and creeps down Shang's throat is rich and flavourful and addicting. He bites further, jerking his head to tear the flesh of Fujin's clavicle and continue to drink and drink and drink. His nerves are set alight with sensation, fingers grabbing hard enough at the god's shoulders to leave bruises. His words come in his native language, breathless and frenzied.<br/>
"Tài hǎole... Gèng duō...!" His hips jerk forward as Fujin meets his thrusts, heat dwindling like molten lava beneath his skin as he continues.</p><p>With a deep sigh, Fujin swiftly wrenches the vampire from his neck as he sits up, grabbing a hold of his wrists once more before effortlessly changing their positions. Anchoring his knees on the ground, the wind god forces Shang Tsung’s arms above his head, pinning him to the floor.<br/>
“Easy.” He repeats, eyes glowing a touch brighter as he focuses on triggering his accelerated healing. The torn flesh at the base of this neck, where Shang Tsung had tried to rip his throat out, heals quickly, flesh knitting back together. “Where are your manners, amaimono?” He questions, glowing cyan focused on dark crimson. The sorcerer’s lips are stained with blood, features twisted into a scowl as the vampire attempts to break free one more, writhing in the hunter’s grip. Fujin’s cock throbs in his pants and he rocks his hips down against Shang Tsung’s pelvis, feeling his own arousal, hot and eager.</p><p>Torn away from his meal, bloodlust floods his mind as he wrestles with Fujin's hold over his wrists. He growls, baring his teeth, but the sudden shine of the wind god's eyes pushes the thirst away as he's able to focus on the ethereal glow. Shang grounds himself, ceasing his squirming and taking a deep breath as his eyes flick from Fujin's to the flesh quickly fusing back together at the base of his neck.<br/>
"Do excuse me, Fujin..." He breathes, feeling the thickness of his cock in the constraints of his pants. "I must've been hungry."</p><p>“So it would seem,” Fujin agrees, loosening his grip on the vampire’s wrists somewhat as the sorcerer comes back to himself, having the decency to look somewhat sheepish. His crimson eyes dart between the hunter’s throat and his glowing eyes, voice somewhat breathless when he speaks. The god quirks a brow, lips pulling up into a smile. “Do you find the taste of my blood satisfactory, Shang Tsung? Or perhaps, you’re hungry for something else…?” The hunter grinds down against the vampire beneath him, not missing the way his body trembles in response to the sensation.</p><p>After such a display of aggression, Shang manages to pull his wrist free, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before licking it clean. He cards his fingers through his dark, messy hair after he pulls his other wrist free, preening himself like a cat that just got sprayed with water.<br/>
"I *do* find myself hungry for dessert." The sorcerer purrs, fully cupping Fujin's cock in his pants, the outline obviously visible, grinding the heel of his hand against the base while his fingers draw slow spirals around the head.</p><p>Fujin rolls his eyes a little at the display, watching as Shang Tsung licks his fingers clean, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to straighten it from its tousled appearance, and having the gall to act as if he didn’t just try to rip the hunter’s throat out. Before he can snap back with a witty comment, the sorcerer cups at his cock, drawing teasing patterns around the head and making the god wheeze.<br/>
“By the Gods…” His eyelids suddenly feel heavy as a light shudder wracks his frame. “Oh?” He manages to get out, voice wobbling a little. It’s been a long time since Fujin has engaged in such intimate activities with another and he finds his body responding easily and eagerly. “And what did you have in mind for dessert?”</p><p>Shang Tsung continues his ministrations, adoring the sounds that they pull from the wind god. At Fujin's question, the sorcerer unbuttons the hunter's pants just enough to free his cock and balls, watching his slightly curved shaft slide out with a slight bob against the air. It's a pretty thing and Shang trails a finger along the underside.<br/>
"If you would permit me to use my mouth again, I would much like a taste of this." Sucking a fingertip and coating it in slick saliva, the vampire circles the digit around the head, watching the god squirm and moan over him. His other hand moves to cup Fujin's tight, full balls, gently running the pad of his thumb over the taut skin. "You're so highly strung, Fujin. Allow me to assist."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amaimono = Sweet thing<br/>Chīsana kyūketsuki = Little vampire<br/>Gèng duō = More<br/>Tài hǎole = Too good<br/>Tiánmì de shìqíng = Sweet thing<br/>Watashi no okashi = My sweet<br/>Yánlì de chǔfá = Harsher punishment</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>